Rory Gilmore goes to jail
by RPM1978
Summary: This chronicles the time Rory Gilmore is in jail for stealing a boat


Rory Gilmore in Jail

by RPM1978

_Do you remember the episode of Gilmore Girls from when Logan's father tells Rory that she is_

_not good enough as a writer?, and Rory decides to steal a boat, only to then feel really bad about it,_

_not to mention she landed in Jail as well, except the show did not show her being in jail,_

_this story tells about Rory Gilmore's experience in jail._

Rory Gilmore is told that she is under arrest for stealing a boat, she is read her rights,

as she is in the police car she thinks to herself "I was so stupid and im going to Jail for it."

Rory goes inside the police station, where she is booked, fingerprinted and asked for

information such as her name, date of birth and other important information.

Rory is told that she gets 1 phone call before she is put in a cell, Rory decides to use her

one phone call to call her mom.

Rory dials the phone, Lorelai hears the phone ring, she answers it and says "hello," to which

Rory replys "Mom, don't be mad at me, I feel so stupid Mom, I stole a boat and now I am at

the police station, I need you to come bail me out."

Lorelai is trying to gather herself together cause she is shocked that her daughter would even

do something like this, but after a moment of though she says "I am coming to get you."

After Rory gets off the phone, an officer says "ok thief, time to get to your cell.

Rory is tossed into a cell with a girl named Jamie who is in for vandalism.

Rory begins to cry as she notices her cell is dirty, the beds don't appear comfortable and

the toilet is made out of metal, Rory notices Jamie is using the toilet as a chair, so then

Rory stops crying and asks "how can you sit on this?"

Jamie says "I see you are new to this, i've been locked up 5 times now, you get use to

all this after awhile." to which Rory responds "I don't think I wanna get use to this,

this place is filthy, it's uncomfortable, and I want out."

Jamie speaks up and says "what is your name?" to which Rory replies "my real name is

Lorelai Gilmore after my mom but I am called Rory, what are you in for?" to which Jamie

replies "oh I was stupid, I spray painted a couple of Police cars, but oh well, i've been

in here before, i'm use to all this, i'm even use to the food they serve in here, so hey kid

what are you in for." and Rory's response is "i'm in for stealing a boat and I was never a

bad person before all this happened, I am a student at Yale."

This stuns Jamie who says "whoa, you had a bright future and you did something radical

like stealing a boat, well kid, better get use to this place now."

Suddenly a slot for food opens, 2 trays are delivered, they contain a Tuna Sandwich and Peas.

Rory sees the tray and says "Peas!, yuck, do I really have to eat this?" and Jamie says to her

"no you don't have to eat anything on this tray, but I think you should eat both the Peas and

the Tuna Sandwich because this is all we are getting."

Rory decides to eat both the Peas and the Tuna Sandwich, and as she is eating Jamie notices

that Rory is lacking eye contact, which prompts Jamie to ask "are you Autistic?" to which

Rory replies "I honestly do not know, i've been told I could be, but I don't know, why did you

ask me this?" so then Jamie says "listen it's no big deal, I just noticed your problems with

eye contact, I have ADHD myself and while some people with my condition manage to

function well in the world, I just can't."

Rory hearing this says "I never have been sure if I have Autism or not, but I have managed to

function out in the real world and I think you can too if you try hard enough."

Jamie begins to cry and says "hey Rory will you write to me if either of us gets out of here?"

and Rory says "of course I will Jamie, of course I will."

Later on Jamie falls asleep but Rory is unable to sleep, instead she ponders about a lot of

things and thinks to herself that jail is not all that bad, it's not the best place and she does

not want to go back, but she realizes it will not kill her, she in fact is nervous about getting

out as she does not wanna explain the story to her Mom, but she knows she has to anyways.

Later on Lorelai stops by the police station to pick Rory up, what happens after can be seen

on the Gilmore Girls episode titled A House Is Not A Home.


End file.
